Prior art vehicle seats have been provided with horizontal lumbar assemblies. Prior art vehicle seats have also been provided with active head restraint systems. An example of a vehicle seat with a horizontal lumbar suspension and an active head restraint system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0102255 A1, which published on Apr. 23, 2009 to D'Agostini et al.